Dernier Ennemi
by HydromelTonic
Summary: Elle n'a jamais aimé qui que ce soit aussi ardemment, juste eux deux : le sorcier qui respire contre elle, qui l'électrise et l'apaise comme le feu et la neige à la fois. Et le minuscule magicien à venir qui l'a conquise entièrement, au tout premier regard qu'il a posé sur elle. Elle pourrait mourir pour eux, et la tête haute, et le cœur intact, imprenable. [Recueil d'OS]
1. Dernier Ennemi

**Disclaimer :** Sans suspens, tout appartient à Rowling et à la Warner.

 **Avertissement :** A part de vous préparer une tasse de thé et des cookies (et des mouchoirs si vous êtes sensibles), aucun, je crois ?

 **Note :** J'ai écrit _Dernier Ennemi d_ ans la continuité de ma fic principale (et toujours en cours de publication), _De Magie et De Sang_. Comme le texte pouvait être lu comme un one-shot, j'ai décidé de le publier à part. Les références à Marlene McKinnon et au mythe de Léto prennent leur origine dans cette fic au long cours, celles sur les recherches de Lily en enchantement sont évoquées dans l'OS intitulé _Christmas Special_. Mais ces clins d'œil sont minimes et ne devraient pas gêner votre lecture !

* * *

 **Dernier Ennemi**

 _« Le dernier ennemi à détruire, c'est la mort »  
_ (Premier épître aux Corinthiens 15:26)

Sans retirer sa cape, James entre vivement dans l'appartement encore inconnu. Malheureusement, ses yeux ne rencontrent pas assez vite la valise ouverte qui déborde de bodys colorés : il trébuche, manque de s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher et pousse un juron.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque ! » fulmine-t-il en se massant brièvement la cheville. Pour se venger de l'objet, il donne un léger coup de pied dans le bagage qui se décale de quelques dizaines de centimètres. « Madame mon épouse ? » appelle-t-il depuis l'entrée.

Celle-ci donne la becquée au bébé assis sur son siège. Rompue aux éclats dynamiques de James, Lily lève à peine les yeux, toute happée par sa délicate tâche : faire ingérer de la purée de courge à son fils. L'enfant se fait un malin plaisir d'étaler, à l'aide de sa langue, le contenu des cuillerées sur son irrésistible minois.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! On a trop donné ! On arrête les frais ! Plus rien ! Niet ! Nada ! Never more ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil perplexe, sachant pertinemment que James ne se décidera à parler que lorsque l'effet dramatique aura atteint son point culminant. Satisfait d'avoir obtenu le maximum d'attention que la jeune mère semble disposée à lui consacrer, le sorcier défait sa cape d'un geste ample et annonce d'une voix solennelle :

« C'est décidé, on retourne à Godric's Hollow. »

« Évidemment. » répond-elle distraitement.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sûr. Dès que Voldemort sera mis hors d'état de nuire, on rentrera à Godric's Hollow. »

Déçu, le sorcier tire une chaise et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Mais non ! » proteste-t-il avec impatience. « On s'y réinstalle _maintenant._ »

« James. » soupire-t-elle. « On ne peut pas. Ton fils est en danger de mort. Le plus sûr, c'est de déménager régulièrement, ordre de Dumbledore. Et tu le sais, en plus, alors pourquoi tu me le fais répéter ? »

« Tu vois, c'est là que j'interviens. Lily, on est en train de s'épuiser ! » déplore-t-il avec lassitude. « La clandestinité avec un gamin de moins d'un an, c'est pas possible ! Dumbledore n'a jamais eu d'enfant, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de partir en cavale en se trimballant du change, un mobilier à langer, des couches, des biberons et des caisses entières de purées de légumes. Un bébé qui pleure toutes les nuits parce qu'il ne reconnaît aucune pièce. Enfin quoi, Harry a vu plus de pays qu'aucun enfant de son âge ! »

Il se relève, l'agitation lui imposant de se tenir debout, et reprend ses grands moulinets dramatiques des bras.

« On est là, à jongler avec deux t-shirts et deux pantalons chacun, à squatter les maisons d'illustres inconnus qui n'ont rien demandé... Les bagages traînent, on se nourrit à peine. Et qui aurait cru que les gens avaient des goûts si peu sûrs en matière de canapés ? Ça fait des semaines que mes lombaires protestent ! Et au final, tout ça pour _quoi_? »

Il se met à faire les cents pas.

« Pour rien ! Parce que de toute façon, on est toujours sur nos gardes et Face de serpent n'a pas l'air prêt de rendre les armes. Est-ce que ça vaut le coup, tous ces sacrifices ? Tu as été forcée d'abandonner ton travail de toute manière. On ne peut plus aller boire de verres, on ne peut plus flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne peux plus préparer mes concours… on s'ennuie comme des veracrasses morts… » énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. « Ça fait beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il marque une pause et reprend avec plus de douceur :

« Je sais que je t'avais promis une vie bohème et pleine de surprises en t'épousant, mais là, on vient de passer au stade de saltimbanques. Une maison confortable – _notre maison_ – nous attend à Godric's Hollow. C'est là qu'ont vécu mes parents, c'est là que j'ai grandi, c'est là que je suis tombé follement amoureux de toi… »

Il est interrompu par un bruit spongieux et s'apprête à protester : très clairement, sa jeune épouse ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. « Allez, je t'en supplie, une pour maman… » implore-t-elle. Le nourrisson, qui a opté pour une nouvelle tactique, ferme hermétiquement la bouche à chaque fois que la cuiller s'en approche. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Lily abandonne la partie et plante ses yeux verts dans ceux de son époux. En un quart de seconde, la voix douce qui s'adresse à Harry prend des consonances infiniment plus dures.

« Ils nous retrouveront _tellement_ facilement, James. On ne peut pas prendre un tel risque… Tant pis pour le désordre et le manque de sommeil, il faut continuer de courir. »

Il se fige, brusquement pensif, comme perdu quelque part dans le vert des yeux de son épouse. Celle-ci sourit, et d'un air digne, essuie une tâche de purée jaune vif qui macule son haut gris.

« Heureuse de voir que je te fais encore de l'effet malgré l'état désastreux de mes deux uniques t-shirts. » ironise-t-elle.

« Tu as déjà pratiqué un sortilège de Fidelitas ? » s'enquiert-il abruptement.

« Jamais… je connais la théorie. » répond-elle lentement. Elle sort Harry de sa chaise et le cale contre elle. « Mais quand on devient gardien de son propre secret, la force de l'enchantement en est considérablement diminuée. Autant continuer à déménager le plus souvent possible… »

« D'accord. » fait James comme s'il laissait les informations s'imprégner dans son cerveau. « Maintenant, si on devait _choisir_ un Gardien du Secret… »

« Ce serait lui faire porter trop de responsabilités, James. » répliqua-t-elle, catégorique. « Peu importe qui tu choisis… Dès que Voldemort aura vent de l'enchantement, il le torturera et le tuera parce que c'est ce qu'il _fait_. »

« Mais si ça ne revient pas à ses oreilles ? Réfléchis-y ! Si on ne met personne d'autre au courant ? Seulement nous et notre gardien – qui ne le criera pas sur tous les toits parce que ce serait se lancer un sort dans le pied… Et nous, on réintègre notre maison pour mener un semblant de vie à peu près normale… »

« Dumbledore voudra le savoir. » fait-elle remarquer.

« Va pour Dumbledore. » cède-t-il. « D'ailleurs, on pourrait peut-être lui demander… »

« Impossible. Il est déjà gardien à chaque réunion de l'Ordre. Il y a des limites à ce qu'un mage peut prendre sur ses épaules, même quand il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore… »

« Alors un de nos amis ! N'importe qui ! »

« Si Voldemort l'apprend, Sirius est comme mort. Réfléchis, James… »

Elle le fixe avec intensité mais il soutient son regard.

« Il ne l'apprendra pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Ce n'est pas Sirius qui ira se vanter de savoir où nous nous cachons. Ils croiront qu'on continue de fuir comme des dératés. Et Voldemort finira bien par être arrêté à un moment ou à un autre… l'étau se resserre. D'accord, il continue de forcer des gens à agir pour lui, mais plus personne ne tient à se faire recruter, ils en ont trop vu… Ils savent maintenant que même un monde de sang-pur ne vaut pas la peine de se taper un dictateur pareil, il est trop cruel et trop imprévisible. Je sais que Dumbledore cherche activement un moyen de l'emprisonner à défaut de réussir à le tuer. C'est une histoire de quelques années au maximum… »

Il s'approche d'elle et la prend doucement par l'épaule.

« Mais on ne va pas déménager tous les dix jours jusqu'à ce que Harry ait atteint l'âge de raison… ou alors, on va devenir fous. On ne peut rien faire, dans ces appartements qui ne sont pas les nôtres. On survit à peine ! On y mange, on y dort, on y attend les messages de l'Ordre dans des canapés particulièrement inconfortables… Ce serait bien qu'Harry ait plus de trois jouets à sa disposition, qu'on puisse piocher dans _notre_ bibliothèque, écouter _nos_ disques, porter d' _autres_ vêtements, revoir le chat et prendre des bains… »

L'expression de Lily se détend un bref instant. « Un bain… » répète-t-elle, rêveuse.

« Je savais que ce serait le mot magique. » susurre-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, par-dessus la chevelure ébouriffée de l'enfant calé contre l'épaule de sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, fils ? Est-ce qu'on a peur du grand méchant Voldemort au point de dormir dans des lits d'appoint ? Alors que ton grand-père a fait de son mieux pour remplir notre coffre familial d'une montagne de gallions ? »

Il saisit le bébé qui glapit de joie et adresse un sourire édenté à son père.

« Tu vois, même lui est de mon avis ! Deux contre un. On gagne. On rentre chez nous. »

Il embrasse Lily, essayant de lui transmettre tout son soulagement, sa joie, sa foi en l'avenir… mais elle ne lui répond pas avec la même chaleur que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se dégage, et c'est à son tour de faire les cent pas dans le salon du petit appartement.

« J'ai peur. »

« Rien de plus normal, malheureusement… » suggère-t-il, désolé.

« Peur de ce que la peur fait naître en moi. Et de ce qu'elle peut faire chez les autres. »

Sa pâleur, sa respiration saccadée inquiètent soudainement James. Lily poste ses deux mains sur ses hanches, fuyant les regards de son mari et de son fils.

« Quand Dumbledore nous annoncé, pour la prophétie… » commence-t-elle. « Quand il nous a dit que ça se jouait entre Harry et Neville… j'ai pensé des choses. Des choses horribles. Tellement horribles que je n'ai même pas osé t'en parler. Ça me faisait honte… »

Il sourit avec indulgence et avance de nouveau pour caresser les cheveux roux avec douceur.

« Tu exagères. Comment de telles pensées pourraient sortir d'une aussi jolie petite tête ? » répond-il affectueusement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Les larmes jaillissent, la voix se brise. « J'ai pensé… _après tout, à quelques heures près, il aurait pu naître le premier août, c'est donc forcément Neville qu'il cherche !_ »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle lui fait signe de la laisser continuer.

« Et qu'entre les deux, mon choix était tout fait. » poursuit-elle avec amertume. « Que contrairement à Harry, Neville est de sang-pur, et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Voldemort hésiterait entre les deux. »

James avance pour l'étreindre, mais elle se dégage.

« C'était immonde ! » bégaye-t-elle avec dégoût. « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser ça ? Ce ne sont que des _enfants_. Neville est adorable, et Alice et Frank sont nos amis… Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher… De souhaiter de que ce soit _eux..._ plutôt que nous. »

James se rappelle. Les heures qui avaient suivi l'odieuse prédiction du nouveau professeur de divination de Poudlard les avaient plongés dans une ambiance mortifère. Il se souvient de sa propre incrédulité, de ses dénégations. Pourquoi _eux_ en ligne de mire ? Statistiquement, c'était absurde. Et il ne s'agissait que d'un bébé ! Le plus précieux pour eux, le plus beau, le plus doué pour leurs cœurs de parents éblouis, mais on parlait d'un enfant de moins d'un an qui hurlait à la mort dix fois par jour. Qu'il fallait nourrir, changer, laver, surveiller et égayer sans relâche… comment deux bambins de quelques mois pouvaient-ils pu menacer un mage noir si puissant que même les maléfices de Dumbledore semblaient ricocher sur sa peau reptilienne ? Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pour pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lily s'était isolée pendant plusieurs heures, pâle et mutique, refusant de partager sa peur, même avec lui.

« Si _moi_ , je suis capable de songer à des choses pareilles… alors comment faire confiance à qui que ce soit ? »

James dépose doucement Harry dans son couffin, attrape Lily par la taille. Son bras l'amène à lui, tout contre lui, et il sent bientôt le haut de sa chemise tout humide de larmes amères et silencieuses.

« Sssh… » intime-t-il. « Je suis à peu près sûr que Frank et Alice ont pensé la même chose. » Il expire toute sa mélancolie d'un coup. « C'est ce que Voldemort cherche. Et sur le moment, on réagit avec nos tripes, c'est humain. C'est comme ça. Mais personne ne va mourir. » prévient-il avec autorité. « Personne. Alice et Frank protègent Neville. Nous protégeons Harry. On est ensemble, on est bien entouré… Nous tuerons Voldemort avant qu'il ne nous tue. C'est promis. »

Il sait parfaitement qu'il s'agit davantage d'un vœu pied que d'une véritable promesse. Mais parfois, il faut brouiller les pistes pour redonner du cœur à l'ouvrage. C'est un tel déchirement que de la sentir si tourmentée, si fatiguée… son cœur le lance à chacun de ses sanglots, à chaque soupir de lassitude…

« Rentrons à la maison, Lily. »

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, lasse et terrifiée.

* * *

Les lèvres se régalent, les jambes s'entremêlent, les soupirs s'échouent sur leurs peaux…

Et le vagissement retentit dans leur chambre comme un coup de tonnerre.

« C'est ton tour. » murmure-t-elle en abandonnant à regret la ligne du torse qu'elle couvrait encore de baisers une seconde auparavant.

« Il est temps d'apprendre à cet enfant à être autonome. » proteste James. Il quitte leur lit à contrecœur et enfile un sous-vêtement à la va-vite.

Elle pouffe en l'entendant continuer, depuis la chambre de Harry : « Fiston, si tu ne veux pas que tes parents divorcent avant tes dix ans, ce serait bien de leur laisser un peu de temps libre, tu crois pas ? »

Le soleil brille, une brise ramène toutes les feuilles cuivrées dans leur jardin : ce dernier samedi d'octobre leur offre un temps superbe. Le sortilège de Fidelitas les protège de l'invasion d'enfants moldus venant sonner à leur porte pour réclamer des friandises – au grand regret de James qui rêve de les accueillir avec une farce qui aurait fait honneur à son passé de Maraudeur.

Dans le jardin inondé de soleil automnal, Harry se perche sur son mini-balai pendant que James lui envoie des bulles de savon dorées. Il essaie de les attraper en riant. Lily les observe avec un sourire tout en arrosant les plantes de son potager à potion.

Sans avoir à échanger un mot à ce sujet, ils décident d'un commun accord de faire comme si la guerre ne faisait pas rage dehors. Si on oublie l'interdiction d'aller se promener dans les bois environnants, il s'agit presque d'une journée _normale_. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun d'entre eux ne consulte la Gazette, qui demeure empaquetée, gisant sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

La tarte au potiron qui cuit dans le four embaume le rez-de-chaussée. Harry est de bonne humeur. Pendant sa sieste, ils se retrouvent comme s'ils avaient de nouveau dix-sept ans, comme si leurs cœurs ne souffraient pas de l'incertitude perpétuelle, de la douloureuse absence de leurs amis qui ont déjà sacrifié leurs vies dans cette misérable guerre. Comme si la crainte de perdre leur fils les avaient momentanément désertés.

* * *

« Il est l'heure de le coucher, non ? »

La fumée multicolore s'évapore entre le père et le fils et Lily se penche pour récupérer Harry, encore hilare dans son pyjama bleu.

« Tu entends ta mère, bonhomme ! » s'exclame James en l'aidant à caler le bébé contre elle.

« L'année prochaine, on te déguisera. » promet-elle à Harry qui gazouille alors qu'elle monte l'escalier. En quoi le costumeront-ils ? songe-t-elle en se repaissant de l'irrésistible bouille de son enfant. Elle sait pertinemment que James insistera pour le déguiser – _une fois de plus_ – en cerf, mais elle croit avoir matière à négocier. Avec une petite robe violette et une fausse barbe blanche, le petit ferait un Dumbledore parfaitement acceptable. Elle entend déjà le rire tonitruant de Sirius et imagine la tête de l'éminent enchanteur à la réception du polaroid…

Elle entre dans la chambre d'enfant, dépose Harry dans son lit et se demande quelle histoire choisir – non qu'il y comprenne encore un seul mot, mais elle aime admirer sa somnolence tandis qu'il se laisse bercer par sa voix maternelle. Son choix s'arrête sur l'histoire de la chouette qui avait oublié ses lunettes. Son index et son pouce extraient l'ouvrage de la bibliothèque…

C'est à cet instant précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas, sortant presque de ses gonds.  
Est-ce la présence délicate du bébé qui la fait se retourner aussi lentement… ?

Elle sort de la chambre, ses pas étrangement ralentis par la peur.

Un éclat de rire glacé confirme ses prises appréhensions.  
Elle s'est suffisamment approchée pour distinguer une main cadavérique brandir la terrifiante baguette, noire comme de l'ébène, et le visage terrifié de l'homme qui court à sa rencontre.

« LILY ! » rugit la voix de James. « PRENDS HARRY ET VA-T'EN ! C'EST LUI ! VA-T'EN ! COURS ! JE VAIS LE RETEN… »

« _Avada kedavra_ ! »

James disparaît de son champ de vision. L'explosion qui a défoncé la porte ne résonne pas en elle avec la même intensité que le son étouffé du corps tombant sur le sol.

« NON ! » hurle-t-elle. « NON ! NON ! NON !»

Mas elle ferme néanmoins la porte sur elle, sur eux.  
Les larmes obstruent son champ de vision. _Il_ arrive.  
James est mort – son James, leur James. Si vivant, si rieur, si optimiste, si combatif.  
James qui vient de sacrifier sa vie pour leur faire gagner du temps.

Les jambes tremblantes, les poumons en feu, elle prend Harry dans ses bras, et s'apprête à transplaner, comme il lui a demandé – son dernier vœu…

Continuer de courir, même sans lui – son cœur brûle d'une indicible détresse.  
Serrer son fils contre elle, fuir, courir, courir sans s'arrêter.

C'est alors que toutes les pensées qui l'empêchent de dormir depuis des mois, tracent soudainement un chemin cohérent dans sa tête, et l'aberration de leur histoire la frappe de plein fouet.

Telle Léto, incessamment poursuivie par le Serpent, elle sera traquée.  
Tant que Harry sera en vie, il sera menacé.

Il a seulement un an. James parti, elle sera la dernière combattante à se placer entre leur assaillant et leur fils. Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour serrer Harry contre elle et transplaner au loin. Elle ne sera pas toujours en mesure d'affronter quinze sorciers à elle toute seule. Elle ne pourra pas toujours s'opposer à Lord Voldemort. Il s'abreuve d'une magie qui la répugne et dont elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à faire usage…

Un jour, il prendra le dessus.

Un jour, il les retrouvera.

Où qu'ils se cachent, peu importe à qui ils font confiance, il trouvera un moyen. A l'heure qu'il est, Peter doit avoir été torturé et laissé pour mort. Qui sera le prochain ? Sirius ? Remus ? Frank ? Ce que Voldemort veut il l'obtient, et la prophétie l'obsède, parce qu'il se sent menacé, ce géant au pied d'argile… Il sait qu'il existe une faille, une minuscule fissure qui le mettra à genoux. Harry ne sera pas plus en sécurité dans sept ans que maintenant. Fuir est absurde, fuir ne fait que précipiter le moment où Harry se retrouvera à la merci du mage noir. Et si elle doit perdre son fils, elle ne le supportera pas…

A moins que…  
A moins que.

Les pas dans l'escalier.  
Elle peut encore transplaner.

Ou sinon…

Sa décision est prise. Elle ne transplanera pas.

« Harry. Harry. » murmure-t-elle en embrassant le front velouté de son fils. « Je suis désolée… » chuchote-t-elle, haletante. Elle prend les petites mains dans sa paume, les couvre de baisers, et plonge ses yeux verts dans ceux de son premier-né. Si seulement les souvenirs n'étaient pas si ténus, si on pouvait les extraire dès la toute petite-enfance… Harry pourrait un jour _voir_ à quel point il a été chéri, à quel point elle et James se sont émerveillés, à quel point il a tout bouleversé, pour eux, pour elle, qui n'avait jamais songé qu'elle pourrait aimer si sauvagement, si inconditionnellement. _D'autres lui diront… tout le monde savait que nous étions prêts à tout pour toi._

« Nous t'aimons tellement, Harry, nous t'aimons tellement, tellement… » reprend-elle comme une invocation. En espérant que ces quelques mots qui ne disent _rien_ de l'intensité de ce qu'ils ont ressenti pour leur fils, se gravent au fer rouge dans la mémoire plastique et capricieuse de l'enfant. Il ne pleure pas et se contente de la regarder de ses yeux verts, si semblables aux siens. Le cœur brisé, elle se détache de lui, inspirant pour la dernière fois son odeur de peau toute neuve et de savon doux.

Elle repose l'enfant dans son lit à barreaux quand la porte s'ouvre.  
Pour la quatrième de sa vie, elle se retrouve face à Voldemort.

Elle voudrait l'attaquer, lui faire payer. Pour toutes les personnes qu'il lui a déjà arrachées. Pour ses parents, pour Marlene, pour Peter. Pour James, _pour James, pour James…_

Mais alors, le plan échouerait. Elle se retient et ne rattrape pas sa baguette.  
Maintenant, il vient lui prendre son fils. Et elle n'a pas à feindre la supplication qui déchire ses lèvres…

« Pas Harry. Pitié, pas Harry, pas Harry… »

« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote. »

Le mage est plus répugnant que jamais. Ses yeux rouges étincellent de plaisir sadique. Sa peau luit d'un blanc presque verdâtre, atrocement altérée, ses traits plus monstrueux encore que la dernière fois où elle l'a défié.

« Pas Harry. Pitié, pas Harry… Ayez pitié… Je vous en prie… »

En magie noire, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin en arrière.  
Le regret, la compassion, l'acte désintéressé permet de redevenir soi-même. Peut-être que…

« Ayez pitié. Ayez pitié, je vous en prie… ce n'est qu'un bébé… »

Mais bien sûr, le mage noir n'en a cure.

« C'est mon dernier avertissement. Pousse-toi. »

« Non, je vous prie… non… pas Harry, pitié… »

Elle y a travaillé pendant des mois. Elle a été épaulée par le meilleur chercheur en enchantements qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle sait purifier sa magie sans baguette, elle a étudié les plus anciens rituels… elle peut le protéger.

« Pitié… »

Le mage pointe sa baguette sur elle.

 _Vas-y, sorcier de pacotille, lance le sort…_ implore-t-elle silencieusement.

En magie noire, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin en arrière.  
En magie blanche, en revanche, les portes s'ouvrent comme autant de sentiers dans la nature.  
On peut toujours aller plus loin… Plus loin, elle retrouvera James. Plus loin, Harry vivra.

Le maléfice est lancé, l'étincelle verte jaillit et la frappe en plein cœur.

* * *

Au tout début du mois d'août 1980, James s'est endormi contre elle, son nez contre son épaule, son bras doucement posé par-dessus son ventre. Sur sa poitrine, Harry s'est aussi assoupi, son souffle effleurant la blancheur diaphane de sa poitrine. Il fait chaud, ils ont tiré les volets mais le soleil passe à travers les rainures du bois et vient éclairer un doigt qui tressaille de sommeil, une bouche qui s'entrouvre au beau milieu d'un songe. Elle a peut-être accompli de nombreux sortilèges dans sa vie… mais cet après-midi-là est proprement _magique_.

Elle n'a jamais aimé qui que ce soit aussi ardemment. Juste eux deux : le sorcier qui respire contre elle, qui l'électrise et l'apaise comme le feu et la neige à la fois. Et le minuscule magicien à venir qui l'a conquise entièrement, au tout premier regard qu'il a posé sur elle. Elle pourrait mourir pour eux, et la tête haute, et le cœur intact, imprenable, à jamais protégé des forces ténébreuses qui cherchent à les faire plier.

* * *

Le souvenir, sublime et délicieux, l'enveloppe alors que ses sens se résorbent, que sa vue s'obstrue.  
Il atténue la chute et le choc, et l'absorbe dans une dernière onde de lumière.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et pardon pour ce texte tout à fait masochiste ! il ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête.**  
 **Les reviews sont les tablettes de Honeydukes nécessaires à nous remettre de la mort de JiLy (nope, pardon, jamais on ne s'en remettra)(mais les reviews, en revanche, sont toujours réconfortants)**  
 **A très bientôt !**


	2. Vivants

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling et la Warner possèdent tout et je ne touche pas une noise.

 **Note :** J'ai décidé de publier cet OS pour célébrer l'anniversaire de publication de ma fic principale **_[De Magie et de Sang]_** et pour faire éventuellement patienter les lecteurs qui attendent présentement le chapitre 23 ! Du coup, ** _[Dernier Ennemi]_ ** va devenir un recueil pour mes OS post-Poudlard.  
Ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais j'espère que ça vous distraira !  
Les reviews sont de la tarte à la mélasse d'une boule de glace. Vous pouvez en abuser [wink]

* * *

 **Vivants**

 _(Piégés chassés emprisonnés condamnés)_

Pour la cinquième depuis la tombée de la nuit, James se releva du canapé et se précipita à la fenêtre, laquelle offrait une visibilité parfaite sur la petite allée de gravier menant à l'entrée du cottage. Malheureusement, ce qui avait attiré son attention n'était que le chat. L'ingrate bestiole revenait vraisemblablement d'une folle journée à batifoler dans les environs, et s'apprêtait à réclamer son repas avec nonchalance. James soupira et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Allez, Moustache, grouille ! » s'impatienta le sorcier. Sans se presser, le félin entra finalement et James claqua la porte derrière lui. D'un coup de baguette distrait, il fit apparaître la nourriture dans la gamelle de l'animal et recommença à se ronger les ongles. Son regard agité se posa sur les restes de repas qu'il n'avait pas terminé, sur le journal qu'il avait repris trois fois ce soir-là – en vain. Il se trouvait trop anxieux pour rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit.

Ça avait été l'idée de Dumbledore : former les paires de sorciers les plus équilibrées possible pour les missions de l'Ordre... Ce qui revenait surtout à séparer les couples, qu'ils soient mariés ou non. Au départ, James avait approuvé le vieux sorcier. Se battre aux côtés de Lily présentait trois soucis majeurs : d'abord, ils devenaient moins performants car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vérifier constamment que l'autre n'était pas en danger. Ensuite, ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre au moment le moins opportun. Les injonctions à transplaner tant qu'il en était encore temps (au risque d'abandonner la mission) et les sauts héroïques évitant à l'être aimé de se prendre un maléfice en pleine poitrine étaient monnaies courantes - et généralement contre-productifs. Enfin, il n'était pas rare que le débriefing des dites missions se poursuive chez eux, donnant lieu à d'interminables disputes variant sur les thèmes de _« je t'avais dit de me laisser derrière »_ et autres _« pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané quand tu le pouvais ? »_. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas : les Londubat aussi avaient accueilli la proposition avec soulagement.

Depuis, Frank et James avaient régulièrement fait équipe, la discipline et le calme du premier complétant l'impétuosité et la vivacité du second. Sirius faisait équipe avec Peter, après une tentative infructueuse avec Alice. Cette dernière se laissait trop aisément convaincre par le premier Gryffondor de jouer aux têtes brûlées : avec Marlene, elle parvenait à tempérer sa témérité. Lily partait souvent avec Remus – ce dont James ne se plaignait pas, Remus faisant passer la sécurité avant toute chose et n'oubliant jamais de les informer en cas de problème.  
 _Sauf ce soir_.  
Actuellement infiltré au sein d'une meute de loup-garou, Remus était indisponible. Et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre, Sirius et Lily s'étaient vu assigner la même mission.

Sa fiancée et son meilleur ami.  
La femme de sa vie et son presque-frère.  
Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa misérable existence.  
Et les deux personnes les plus obstinées, les plus intrépides qu'il ait eu la chance immense et inouïe de rencontrer.

Ils auraient dû rentrer avant le coucher du soleil… Dans un tic-tac sourd, l'horloge du salon indiqua minuit. Et James se prit la tête dans les mains.

Sirius avait une influence désastreuse sur ses co-équipières. A son contact, Lily, comme Alice, prenaient goût aux réparties belliqueuses lancées à leurs adversaires, aux risques inutiles qui faisaient de belles histoires à raconter (à condition de survivre, bien entendu). Il leur avait fait jurer à chacun, avant leur départ : _ne l'entraîne pas dans tes bêtises, vieux_ – _ne le suis pas dans ses délires, ma belle_. Ils lui avaient ri au nez, avaient prétendu qu'il en faisait trop… et maintenant, ils étaient ( _blessés frappés torturés mutilés morts morts morts)_ atrocement en retard.

La mission avait pour objet d'exfiltrer les Todd, une famille de sang-mêlé menacée depuis des semaines par cette cinglée qui servait de cousine à Sirius. Ce n'était pas censé être trop risqué… si ce n'était pour la cousine psychopathe de Sirius, en fait, qui rendait chaque altercation mille fois plus dangereuse qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Devait-il se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste sous quelque prétexte fallacieux et demander à Emmeline si elle les avait repérés dans un des services, blessés – infectés, peut-être ? Après tout, si Bellatrix avait dit la vérité, Voldemort menaçait de lâcher Fenrir Greyback sur les enfants Todd…

( _Mordus blessés déchiquetés mutilés transformés_ )

Devait-il contacter Dumbledore ?  
Devait-il rejoindre la mission à son tour, en dépit de toute instruction et au risque de la compromettre, voir même d'empirer la situation ?  
Qu'aurait-il donné pour apercevoir la silhouette svelte de la biche argentée, pour entendre les pas rassurants du gros chien scintillant…

 _« Tu n'as pas réfléchi une seule seconde… »_

 _« Bien sûr que non, enfin ! C'est déjà décidé, je vais me battre pour Dumbledore. Vu d'où je viens ! Vu ce qui est arrivé à mes parents… vu ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard – enfin, James, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que… ou alors... toi, tu ne veux pas ? Tu refuserais de signer ? Tu… »_

 _« Évidemment que je vais rejoindre ce satané Ordre du Phénix, Lily ! Mais on forme une équipe. Et les joueurs d'une équipe_ discutent _entre eux des choses importantes avant de prendre une décision, non ? »_

La belle équipe... Quel genre d'homme était-il, à laisser sa femme partir au combat _sans lui_?  
Cédant à la honte et au regret, il se leva. Agrippant sa cape, il arracha presque le pater accroché dans l'entrée. Sa décision était prise.  
D'abord, Dumbledore, ensuite, Sainte-Mangouste, puis l'appartement de Sirius, et sinon, Dorcas qui saurait peut-être où ils en étaient, et ensuite…  
Une ombre noire cacha les rayons lunaires et le cœur de James se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'il se tournait vers la porte d'entrée.

Et en une fraction de seconde, toute sa terreur et son angoisse se transforma en une _intense_ irritation.

« Tu marches pas droit. »

« Bien sûr que je marche droit ! C'est toi, l'arsouille ! Aaaah, zuuut… »

La porte trembla dans l'encadrement en bois, résistant aux deux silhouettes qui s'appuyaient sur elle sans délicatesse. A la vibration se rajouta un cliquetis épouvantablement sonore au pied de la porte d'entrée. La plus petite ombre se pencha en avant pour ramasser quelque chose : visiblement, le trousseau de clés venait de se rebeller et de tomber aux pieds de sa propriétaire.

« Shhhhhhhh ! » intima Lily alors même qu'elle était clairement responsable de la chute des clés. « Peut-être qu'il dort… » chuchota-t-elle si fort que sa voix résonna parfaitement aux oreilles de James.

« Si c'était le cas, Evans, on entendrait déjà les ronflements caractéristiques de l'animal… » objecta Sirius.

Un gloussement idiot lui répondit tandis qu'elle parvenait enfin à forcer la bonne clé dans la serrure. La poignée tourna lentement, mais elle ne maîtrisait pas sa force et la porte fut poussée en toute indiscrétion.

« Un point pour Patmol ! » déclara-t-elle en riant. « Oh, James chéri, tu es encore debout ! »

Avec un large sourire, elle tendit les bras dans l'espoir de les pendre à son cou. Toutefois, l'expression sarcastique de son compagnon ainsi que ses bras résolument croisés contre son torse, la dissuadèrent de se rapprocher davantage.

« Alors comme ça, on part joyeusement se torcher la tronche, mais on n'appelle pas Potter ? » lança-t-il à l'intention de Sirius et Lily dont les expressions enjouées se nuancèrent aussitôt de culpabilité.

« Ben, on croyait que tu passais la soirée avec les Londubat… » répliqua Sirius en se passant une main désolée dans les cheveux.

« Nope, ils ont annulé car – je cite – ils estimaient que je préférerais sûrement être disponible chez moi. Au cas où vous auriez dû quitter les lieux en urgence, par exemple. »

« Oh. » commenta simplement Lily. « Tu… tu es fâché ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Moi ? Fâché ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je me ronge les sangs depuis quatre heures en imaginant le pire alors que vous buviez manifestement à la santé de chaque Weasley enregistré à l'état civil magique ? »

Les deux égoïstes échangèrent un regard affligé. « C'est vrai qu'on a porté pas mal de toasts. » admit Lily en fixant le bout de ses pieds. « Mais c'était parce que la mission s'est vraiment bien déroulée et qu'on a fini plus tôt que prévu mais qu'on avait vraiment besoin de décompresser et… et… on n'a pas fait exprès de laisser passer l'heure, tu comprends ? »

« Et en plus, c'est même pas _vraiment_ , totalement, complètement notre faute, parce que Rosmerta n'a pas arrêté de nous refiler des verres gratuits – donc vraiment, si tu dois te plaindre, c'est auprès d'elle. » insista Sirius.

Lily se mit à rire, son attention se reportant sur les événements de leur soirée. « Oui, elle était contente parce que tu as mis ce vieux chiromancien dehors quand il lui a demandé… »

« Ouais ! Ça ne lui a pas plu quand je lui ai dit… »

« … surtout quand t'as parlé de… »

« … l'épaisseur de ses fonds de chaudron qui… »

« … le lit de sa mère ! »

Soudés par leur hilarante (et incomplète, et incompréhensible) anecdote, Sirius et Lily se tinrent les côtes et s'essuyèrent les yeux avant de se tourner vers James qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Leur fou rire s'éteignit abruptement.

« Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'irais bien éponger tout cet alcool, moi. » décida Sirius en balançant sur son épaule la veste en cuir qu'il tenait à bout d'index et de majeur. « Bonne nuit les amoureux ! N'oubliez pas de célébrer le fait que nous soyons toujours tous en vie en ce magnifique printemps 1979 ! »

« McGonagall avait raison, Black ! Tu es une mauvaise fréquentation ! Ton influence sur les âmes pures et innocentes est absolument déplorable ! » sermonna James alors que le sorcier ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour transplaner depuis le perron. Son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui, portant une main choquée à son cœur.

« Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Tu me vexes ! » s'offusqua-t-il avant de claquer la porte et de disparaître dans un 'pop' sonore.

Lily haussa un sourcil belliqueux et pointa un index accusateur sur James. Elle essayait de prendre un air sévère mais sa moue était plus boudeuse que stricte, ses yeux papillonnaient dangereusement et elle tanguait un peu. Il la trouva si mignonne qu'en une fraction de seconde, sa rancune se liquéfia comme fizwizbiz au soleil et il songea à tout effacer en un rire attendri et une étreinte affectueuse.

« Je te préviens, Potter. Je n'accepterai aucune leçon de morale de la part de quelqu'un qui a un jour tellement bu qu'il s'est transformé en cerf sans s'en rendre compte, et a failli se faire tirer dessus par un chasseur ! » prévint-elle avec autant de hauteur que possible en pareil état d'ébriété.

« Pendant que Patmol essayait de s'enfuir de la fourrière. » compléta James sans retenir le petit sourire en coin qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » gloussa à nouveau Lily, oubliant son désir de paraître contrariée à son tour.

« J'ai juste eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. » avoua-t-il. « La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi avant d'enquiller les tonneaux d'hydromel. »

« D'accord. » accepta Lily avec résignation. « En fait, j'ai eu peur que tu sois jaloux. »

« De Sirius ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, de moi. » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Parce que je te vole ton ami, et tout ça. »

James la considéra avec de grands yeux interloqués avant d'exploser de rire.

« Mais quoi ? Mais quoi ?! » répéta-t-elle, confuse face à une telle réaction.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'hésite encore à aller te chercher le philtre miracle du sorcier fêtard. Tu n'es clairement pas en état de te le préparer toi-même… et c'est vrai que je _pourrais_ te donner la potion pour t'éviter un réveil douloureux, mais je suis encore trop contrarié que tu aies essayé de me voler Patmol. »

« Oh, cruel ! Abominable homme que celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse ! » s'exclama dramatiquement Lily en tombant dans ses bras.

Il la rattrapa aussitôt et songea à passer un bras sous ses genoux pour la déposer dans son lit, mais c'était sans compter les baisers qu'elle déposait désormais près de son oreille, sur son cou, sur son épaule…

« Lily… » souffla-t-il avec frustration. « Tu es ivre. »

« Non. » protesta-t-elle en glissant des mains avides sous son t-shirt.

« Vraiment ? Tu peux toucher ton nez du bout de ta baguette ? » se moqua-t-il.

Vexée, elle retira la main posée sur son pectoral, attrapa la baguette rangée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et entreprit de viser le bout de son nez. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle se mit à loucher furieusement. Au bout de quelques essais infructueux – et après avoir failli s'enfoncer la baguette dans l'œil – elle frôla enfin le bout d'une narine.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté.

« Impressionnant ! Et si tu me parlais des exceptions à la loi de Gamp, par exemple ? »

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Tu te rappelles que je t'ai botté les fesses aux BUSES et aux ASPIC, Potter ? Et tu sais où je travaille, maintenant ? » s'insurgea-t-elle. « La voilà, ta fichue loi ! On ne peut pas mul… mul-ti-plier les molécules in-sé-cables, comme… genre, la nourriture. Et puis l'amour, et puis, la vie, et puis, les gallions… et puis, oh, mince, c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas régler la faim dans le monde à coup de baguette magique, quoi ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Merlin, ce que j'aimerais que McGonagall t'entende _maintenant_ ! » s'émerveilla-t-il en la serrant tout contre lui.

Elle dut prendre ce geste pour un signal, car bien vite, elle insista pour faire passer le t-shirt de James par-dessus ses épaules, se pressa contre lui sans aucune équivoque, et dans un petit bond, s'accrocha à sa taille en nouant ses chevilles pour maintenir son équilibre.

« Hmmm, haleine au whisky pur feu… » grimaça-t-il en essayant vainement de calmer ses ardeurs.

« Mais je t'aime ! » répondit-elle avec désespoir, comme si cela pouvait régler le problème.

Toutefois, ses mains se firent moins pressantes tandis qu'il grimpait l'escalier, la sorcière toujours accrochée autour de ses reins. Sa bouche ralentit ses caresses, son souffle s'apaisa… Quand il poussa la porte de leur chambre du bout du pied, elle somnolait déjà contre son épaule, figure pâle où commençaient à apparaître quelques tâches de rousseur avec le retour des beaux jours.  
Il la déposa dans leur lit et se glissa contre elle, admirant chaque trait de son visage ensommeillé. Ils se réveilleraient tout habillés, mais peu importait.

 _(Vivante vivante vivante belle merveilleuse amoureuse)_  
 _(Ensemble)  
_  
 _(Vivants)_


End file.
